Love Jealousy and Revenge
by nisEtiU17XD
Summary: suck in summmaries!


**Hey guys, story number 3 in fanfic but first in The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis. After I watched the second movie, I fell in love with the love team of Susan and Prince Caspian. Also, in the first one, I fell in love with Peter, but after this movie, Edmund really caught my attention and became the apple of my eyes. Anyways, R&R…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie and the books 'cause if I did, Edmund would be mine… :)**

It's been a month, the Pevensie siblings did not really know why Aslan did not give them permission to go back to their real world. What also they did not know is that Caspian's uncle, King Miraz, was brought back to life by Jadis, The White Witch, after she was brought back to life, too by a Narnian who did not believe in what Caspian was capable of, after that, she killed the Narnian right away. She was very careful for them not to know they were alive.

Back in the castle, Caspian do not know how to talk to Susan and tell her how he really feels. He was afraid that Susan would reject him and that Peter would not allow him to court her. Every negative thought was battling with the positive thoughts in his head. Susan on the other hand, was also nervous and became more conscious on what she wears, what she does and almost in everything. Even her siblings notice her,

"Ed, what's happened to Susan?" - Lucy

"I don't know Lu. Maybe she really likes to dress up nicely and be more, I don't know. Why don't you ask Peter.?" - Edmund

"Can't you see guys? Susan's in love…with Caspian." - Peter

"I don't know I'm still a kid. Maybe when I'm older, I'll understand." - Lucy

"Oh really, I'm older but do you think I would want to understand. Me, I won't fall in love." - Edmund

"You can't really tell that, Ed. You never know when you'll fall in love. Look at Susan, when we went back here, she really did not see this one coming." - Peter

"Why do you know such things? Are you in love?" - Edmund

"I don't know what you guys are talking about so I'll leave, okay?" - Lucy

Peter was too shy for him to admit that he really is in love with somebody. She is Arianna, a daughter of a member of the high council and a great archer. Peter met her when he accidentally encountered a rebel soldier who hates Narnians and their Kings and Queens. She saved his life and they started talking to each other and Peter just felt that he loves Arianna.

Meanwhile, Aslan and Caspian's Professor was talking. Aslan told him that Jadis was brought back to life and King Miraz also. Aslan decided that their majesties still need help from the other world. He decided to tell Jill, the first visitor to Narnia, that Narnia needs her daughter after inheriting her powers. At first, Jill was still hesitant but that's the way its got to be and after all, many could die if her daughter would not help.

Natasha, an average girl, which is actually Jill's daughter made her way inside their house. When she entered her room, her mom called and told her to go to the basement and go get something. Natasha obeyed not knowing that she's going to discover the magical world of Narnia.

In the basement, she noticed a mirror. It's like the mirror was talking to her and was inviting her to look at it, and maybe, enter in it as well. Because of curiosity, she looked at it and saw a world, very different from the one she lives in. She also saw a lion, roaring and was like calling her. She stepped in the mirror, entered the forest and quickly followed the lion who sprang up to its feet and ran away. She started running in the forest not knowing where to go.

She ran into a dwarf and seeing an unfamiliar girl, the dwarf drew a sword, ready to stab Natasha in the chest. But luckily, Edmund, who was strolling in the forest saw it and stopped the dwarf immediately.

"Who are you? What are doing here and where are you from?" - Edmund

"I am Natasha, I came from England. And I was just in our basement when I heard a lion roaring and I was surprised to see him in he mirror instead of my reflection. Now, question's back to you…" - Natasha

"Me? I am King Edmund and you are in Narnia. I came from England, too, me and my siblings. But now, we live in Narnia. You are talking about the great lion, Aslan. Come on, I'll bring you to the castle." - Edmund

Edmund brought Natasha to the castle and she was still very puzzled with what's happening.

Meanwhile, Jadis and Miraz are planning on how they can take Caspian and the Pevensies down.

"We have to take them by surprise. They still don't know we're alive. And that's a good thing." - Jadis

"What are you, crazy? I fought High King Peter once and that's the reason I died. Where do say you're from anyways? And why do you feel comfortable in what you're going to do." - Miraz

"I am from Charn, Telmarine. And I am Jadis, the White Witch of Narnia. I once ruled this kingdom until those meddling brats cam along." - Jadis

"Oh, so you're the dim-witted witch who dared to fight the mighty Aslan. So now, I know why you lost and died." - Miraz

Jadis and Miraz are always fighting and that's the reason why they can't agree on anything g else. They still have no plan to defeat tht five royal bloods.

**Again, a bit short but I promise, the next chapter's gonna be longer. Check out my other stories, "Goddess or Beginner" and "Both Stepping Up". Thanks and the next chapter, "Natasha in Narnia". Maybe it'll take a long time before I can update…bye!! Reviews will be nice!!**

**nisetiu17**


End file.
